thevampirediariesfansfandomcom-20200214-history
"Trusting The Enemy"
SCENE 1: ARON'S GRANDFATHER JOE'S HOME JOE: Okay now that we have a witch, all she has to do is perform this spell to call the werewolves into town. ARON: How do you convince her to do that? JOE: She already thinks Kristin betrayed her, the girl's memory is gone it can't be that hard. EMMA: Aron are you sure we should do this? ARON: I am! There's already to many vampires in town for the count so we need to take them down during thenext full moon! EMMA: Okay then...will Symone remember doing the spell? JOE: I'm no witch, I can't tell! What's important is that she does the summoning spell. EMMA: But.. SYMONE: A summoning spell? JOE: Yes! You will have to summon all the wovles in a wide range from town here! SYMONE: Okay I think I can do that...it would take a lot out of me, but I can do it. ARON: Are you sure you can? SYMONE: Yeah it's what a true friend would, do whatever they can to help another friend. SCENE 2: PROUDMORE HOUSE (ETHAN, ALEXANDRA, JOANA, AND VANESSA ENTER) ELLIE: So I take it that she's the witch? VANESSA: That would be me! I take it you are the sarcastic dead bitch they've been telling me about? ELLIE: Oh wow I've worked my way up to dead bitch...usually i'd settle for the occasional walking dead bitch. ETHAN: Ok, quit it! ALEXANDRA: We have to start trusting eachother, else we're dead for good with no turning back! JOANA: Alexandra is right, now we need to find Symone, if the werewolves have her then they are probablysomewhere in one of their houses. ETHAN: Joana, there is something I need to talk to you about, if that's ok! JOANA: I suppose... ETHAN: Come with me... (THEY BOTH GO UPSTAIRS) JOANA: What is this about? ETHAN: I want you to help me with a spell... JOANA: Right now I don't feel like being used! ETHAN: After all this is done I need you to cast a locator spell to find Anna... I need to know she's safe! Ipromise you it will be the last favor i ask from you! JOANA: Quite tempting! I'd like to never have to do anything for you! We have a deal? ETHAN: We do! Now lets get back downstairs and start searching for Symone. SCENE 3 (ANDY IS STANDING IN FRONT OF KRISTIN'S HOME) KRISTIN: Hi...you stalking me now? ANDY: What? No it's nothing like that KRISTIN: It's just a joke...so how have you been? ANDY: I've been great...now that I get to see you again. KRISTIN: So where are we going today? ANDY: Well I was thinking I show you around that part of town again. KRISTIN: Really, it's like I love that part of town...is that weird. ANDY: What to love something that's new? KRISTIN: Yeah...to love something that's new... ANDY: Nope, there's nothing wrong with that, it just goes to show you that you like new things. KRISTIN: Well lets get a move on it. SCENE 4 (PETER IS TALKING ON THE PHONE) PETER: No! I have having to do her bidding... I want to trick her into breaking the deal... And I'd love to not die inthe process. So you think you can figure something out? Thanks! Call me when you get something... SCENE 5 (SYMONE IS SITTING DOWN AND EMMA COMES TO TALK TO HER) SYMONE: Hey Emma, where have you been, it's almost time for me to do that spell. EMMA: I was just thinking about something... SYMONE: Like what? EMMA: Look Symone you don't have to do the spell if you don't want to SYMONE: What? Aron, his grandfather and you are all counting on me...and plus Kristin, she's not my friendanymore...you and me are the only friends now. EMMA: Symone you have to forgive Kristin, I think she was doing it to protect us. SYMONE: Look if she wanted to protect us she could've warned us...werewolves are good, vampires are bad.Now, I have to go do that spell. (SYMONE LEAVES) (EMMA PULLS OUT HER CELL PHONE AND DIALS A NUMBER) EMMA: Ethan? Pick up! SCENE 6 (LAURIE WALKS INTO DEREK'S CLASSROOM) DEREK: Laurie, good afternoon, how are you? LAURIE: I'm great I just wanted to come and see you DEREK: Is this your way of asking me out on a date? LAURIE: Actually yes it is... DEREK: Then I humbly accept, do you drink coffee? LAURIE: Of course I do DEREK: Alright, so what posessed you to ask me out on a date? LAURIE: Who knows I just wanted to get away from my life, and start fresh. DEREK: There's nothing wrong with starting fresh, my wife passed a few years back. LAURIE: I'm so sorry to hear that DEREK: Yeah...but I gotta keep going, life moves on. LAURIE: You're right, so you still wanna go get that coffee? DEREK: Oh yes of course let's go. (THEY BOTH LEAVE) SCENE 7 (ELLIE VISITS KRISTIN) ELLIE: Hello blondie! KRISTIN: Hi! Why are you here? Is something wrong? ELLIE: No! I just wanted to drop by and ruin your day... KRISTIN: Seriously? ELLIE: Symone lost her memory and right now they're looking for her... KRISTIN: And what should I do about that? ELLIE: Nothing. I'm just keeping the lookout if Symone shows up here! KRISTIN: Do you still think I need someone to watch over my shoulder? ELLIE: Of course you do? KRISTIN: That's where you and Ethan are both wrong! I can look out for myself! I always will! ELLIE: Are you hearing yourself right now? Kristin I've been watching you lately, with that boy Andy...do youknow what you are getting him into? KRISTIN: I'm not getting him into anything! I'm keeping him out of it! I've had enough of all this vampire crap! ELLIE: Then go Kristin, just go nobody's stopping you from getting yourself killed. Here about you kill yourself itwill spare Scarlet the time it takes for her to rip your head off! KRISTIN: Just stop! (LIFTS HER HAND TO ELLIE AND SHE IS PUSHED TO THE WALL WITH A GREATFORCE) ELLIE: What the...okay you know what you obviously have power now... KRISTIN: I can do even more, its just hard for me to understand it! ELLIE: Well get Symone to help you after they save her, because as of now I no longer have to protect you (LEAVES ROOM) SCENE 8 (VANESSA WATCHES SYMONE GETTING READY TO PERFORM THE SPELL) VANESSA: Alright she's just preparing the spell, I should go and stop her. JOANA: Wait Vanessa...you know what happens when the blood bind is broken and it has to be repaired. VANESSA: I know and remember I owed you one. JOANA: Right you did...Alright Ethan and Alexandra can you guys make sure Joe and Aron aren't coming? (ARON RUNS OVER) ARON: Joe they're here! (JOE AND ARON MAKE THEIR WAY OVER TO ETHAN AND ALEXANDRA, AND THEY ARE PREPARED TO FIGHT) ALEXANDRA: Anyone up for a bite? JOE: You vampires get out of here...we did nothing wrong! ETHAN: Oh but you did! Symone is already taken! She trusts Alexandra's blood, so she is taken! JOE: (LAUNCHES AT ETHAN AND TRIES TO FIGHT HIM) (ALEXANDRA ATTACKS ARON AND PUTS HIM DOWN.) ARON: Let me go! You killed Chase! Are you going to kill me too now? ALEXANDRA: I... I didn't kill him, Miles did! I can't kill you! (ARON PUNCHES HER) ARON: But I can! JOANA: (INTERVENING, SHE STARTS TO MAKE ARON AND JOE'S HEAD HURT AND OUT OF PAIN ARON FINDS A PIECE OF GLASS AND SLITS HER WITH IT AND SHE GOES DOWN). ETHAN: Joana! No! (SPEEDS TO HER AND GIVES HER SOME OF HIS BLOOD.) ETHAN: Here! Drink! It will help you heal! (JOE, ARON, AND EMMA ARE GONE) JOANA: Thanks! I need to ask you something. ETHAN: Please, do! JOANA: Why did you heal me? Did you do it out of friendship or because you wanted me to find Anna? ETHAN: I needed you! I hate you as much as you hate me. The fact that you are bound to Anna is the only thingthat makes you of use to me! JOANA: That's exactly what I expected to hear! Your precious Anna is in Rusia, Sankt Petersburg... Is that goodenough? ETHAN: It is! Thank you! JOANA: Next time you come to me I'll be the one to take you out Ethan! Mark my words! SCENE 9 (SYMONE TURNS AROUND AND SEES VANESSA) SYMONE: Who are you? VANESSA: I'm your sister, Vanessa Warren SYMONE: Sister, I don't remember having a sister. VANESSA: That's because I was given away...there wasn't any room for me. SYMONE: How do I know this isn't some vampire trick? (VANESSA GRABS SYMONE'S ARM) VANESSA: Do you trust me now? SYMONE: Yeah I do... VANESSA: Alright listen to me Symone you broke the blood bind that held you, Joana, and me together. Now,I'm going to fix that, okay. SYMONE: How? VANESSA: Don't worry I'm going to bring your memory back in the process as well. SYMONE: Okay (VANESSA GRABS SYMONE'S ARM AND CHANTS "LIGUTUS BROKEM REPORIUM" OVER AND OVERAGAIN) VANESSA: There it's fixed. SYMONE: What? how did I end up here? VANESSA: Your friends will help you their in danger go save them now! SYMONE: What about you? V ANESSA: I did what I came to do...I'm done...there's no use for me now (SITS DOWN ON THE GROUND) SYMONE: Okay SCENE 10 (ETHAN, SYMONE, KRISTIN AND ALEXANDRA TALK AT THE PROUDMORE HOUSE) KRISTIN: Symone! (KRISTIN AND SYMONE HUG) SYMONE: I'm so sorry KRISTIN: That's okay...Ethan and Alexandra thank you both so much! SYMONE (LOOKS OVER AT ETHAN):Ethan, can I have a word with you in the kitchen? ETHAN: Sure! (THEY ENTER THE KITCHEN) SYMONE: Tonight, when Vanessa brought my memory back and the blood bind...she died afterwards. ETHAN: I... How did it happen? SYMONE: It was one of the perks of rebuilding the bind...but Ethan get this when she died I could read her mindand the only thing she was thinking of was "The Prophecy". ETHAN: What Prophecy? SYMONE: That's what I'm trying to figure out. ELLIE: (ENTERS THE CONVERSATION) Thanatos...the greek meaning of Death, the Prophecy of Death... (ETHAN GOES BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM) ALEXANDRA: Ethan, should I tell them? Or would you like to do it? ETHAN: I will. SYMONE: Tell us what? ETHAN: Me and Alexandra, we are leaving. ALEXANDRA: We're all packed and the house is going to be sold in a few weeks... KRISTIN: So you're not coming back? ETHAN: No, not anytime soon. SYMONE: So I guess we're saying goodbye? ALEXANDRA: We kind of are! ELLIE: Oh how I hate dramatical moments! KRISTIN: Well you two keep each other safe, I will never forget the one and only Alexandra Nicolaev and Ethan Proudmore. Thank you both for protecting ever since you stepped foot into this town, if there was anything I coulddo to repay the favor I would. ELLIE: Isn't that touching? Goodbye Ethan! Goodbye to you too, Russian girl! (ALEXANDRA NOTTS SOMETHING IN RUSSIAN: See you in hell, Ellie!) SYMONE: I'm gonna miss you guys alot. ETHAN: Oh it's not like we can't keep in touch anymore! Goodbye to you all and keep yourselves safe. KRISTIN: We will! SCENE 11 (PETER HEARS A KNOCK AT THE DOOR) PETER: Coming! (PETER OPENS THE DOOR TO A MAN) PETER: So...did you bring the stuff? GREG: Scarlet's a strong vampire, we have to be sneaky PETER: I understand.